Isolators are known devices that are installed on engine crankshafts for reducing the transmission of torsional vibrations from the crankshaft to a belt driven by the crankshaft. While a traditional isolator is useful in many vehicular applications, some isolators do not perform ideally in applications wherein the belt is sometimes used to transmit torque to the crankshaft, for example as part of a Belt-Alternator Start (BAS) drive system wherein an electric motor is used to drive the belt in order to drive the crankshaft for the purpose of starting the engine.
It would be advantageous to provide an isolator that is configured for use in vehicles with BAS drive systems or the like.